


the memories that we make (will never change)

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Ace!Peter, Ace!Shuri, Avengers team - Freeform, Bi!Bruce, Bi!Peter, Bi!Steve, Carol is a Lesbian, Dark Humor, Everybody is gay, Fluff, Gay!Ned, Gay!Thor, Genderfluid!Loki, Lesbian!MJ, Might add more tags, Pan!Loki, Pan!Sam, Pan!Shuri, Pan!Wanda, Shuri is too pure, Vines, Wholesome, bi!Tony, gay!Bucky, lesbian!natasha, lgbtq+, vine references, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: Shuri is Panromantic Asexual. Only Peter Parker, MJ, and Ned know. She wants to come out, but how will the Avengers Team react? They are her family, and if they don’t accept her, what does she do then?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only my second fic. Not very good at it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shuri sat quietly at the end of her bed. She was at the Avengers Compound, visiting for part of the summer. It was about 2 AM. Almost everybody was asleep, leaving her all alone. 

Shuri remember when it began, when she realized her sexuality. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

  * —————————————————————————————————————•



 

It was late fall, she had been scrolling through Tumblr. Recently she had seen more and more LGBTQ+ posts, and she had followed more LGBTQ+ blogs. Why? She didn’t know. 

 

Shuri suddenly stopped. Why was she following all these people? It was odd. 

Then it hit her like a brick. Oh god. She was one of these people. Every day she would see these posts and like them, relate to them, and reblog them. She would look at images of celebrities, male, female, non-binary, gender-fluid, whatever, and she would find the attractive. 

She would think to herself,  _ I wish I could date them. _

 

Now she understood.

_ No, I can’t be? Am I...it’s weird! I’m weird! No! _

_... _

_ Shit.  _

 

In the end, she decided to talk to an LGBTQ+ blog, she was confused, and needed help. Shuri would talk to them every day, and in the end, she realized her true identity, Asexual Panromantic.

 

  * —————————————————————————————————————•



 

Shuri had become best friends with Peter Parker a while ago, and he introduced her to some of his friends. After she realized her sexuality, she came out to them. In the end, it turned out that Peter was Biromantic Asexual. MJ was a lesbian, and Ned was gay. 

 

None of them had come out yet, but they agreed they wouldn’t force each other to come out, just help them through it.

 

No matter what, they would be best friends for life.


	2. It’s gonna be okay.

“If your name is junior,”

 

“And you’re really handsome!”

 

“Come on raise your hand!”

 

The group of teens sang in unison, laughing as they finished the vine. It was around 9 PM, and the teens, Peter, Shuri, MJ, and Ned, were watching vines. Nothing unusual, they had a “vine day” one a week. They would all get together and watch as many vine compilations until they fell asleep. MJ held the record for staying up the longest.

 

“Keep gay for two miles,”

 

“In 200 feet turn right queer,”

 

“You’ve reached your desti-gay-tion.”

 

Shuri chuckled, then remembered something she wanted to ask the others. She grabbed the remote and paused the video, causing MJ to groan,

 

“Shuri, what the hell-“ MJ began,

 

“NOT ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!” Peter screamed, hitting MJ in the face with a pillow.

 

“Anyways, I have a question,” Shuri rolled her eyes, finally able to ask her question.

 

“Y’all think I should come out to the others?” She asked.

 

Silence for a moment, then...

 

“At this point, screw it, just do it when the time is right,” MJ said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

 

“Gotta agree with MJ, I don’t think they are homophobic,” Ned added.

 

“When I came out to May, she was super chill. It was actually kind of cute, we both started crying and-“ Peter was cut off.

 

“GROSS! Emotions? Not in this house,” Shuri gagged in mock disgust. 

 

“Silence, you fools, we shall continue the vine feast,” MJ broke in, taking the remote and pressing play. 

 

The video continued, and the group laughed at and quoted nearly all of the vines. As the teens laughed, Shuri thought to herself,

 

_ Yeah, everything’s going to be okay. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Nighttime Doubts

Everything was not okay. 

 

We thought she was going to come out today, but  _ noooo _ ! The moment she woke up, she realized she wasn’t ready. All the doubts rushed through her mind.

 

Shuri glanced at the clock on the desk next to her bed, it was 4:27, still dark outside. She slid off her bed, still in her pajamas. She walked down the hallway, and finally reached Peter’s door. She knocked, and waited for an answer.

 

_ Shit, he was probably asleep. _

 

The door opened, and a very tired Peter greeted her.

 

“Hey Shuri…” he yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

 

“Hey, were you asleep?” She asked.

 

“Yup. It’s fine though,” Peter smiled. Shuri sort of nodded, brushing her hand over her arm awkwardly. 

 

“Here, come sit down,” Peter said, leading her to the edge of his bed and taking a seat. Shuri followed, shifting her gaze away from Peter. It was silent for a few minutes.

 

“So...what’s wrong?” Peter broke the silence.

 

“I’m...not sure. It’s weird. I want to come out, I’m just so  _ scared. _ I feel like they will hate me. But I just really want to let it all out,” Shuri sighed, finally making eye contact.

 

“It was the same for me with May. It turned out fine though. If anything goes wrong, know that Ned, MJ, May, and I, will have your back no matter what. Even if it means going up against the literal Avengers,” Peter reassured her, taking her hand.

 

“Thank you, I think I’m okay now,” Shuri smiled.

 

“Do you want to stay here, I have a sleeping bag if you want to stay,” Peter asked.

 

“Sure! I’ll stay,” Shuri nodded. Peter walked over to his closet, and pulled out a large blue sleeping bag. He placed it on the soft carpet. Shuri lay down, and Peter returned to his bed.

 

“Goodnight!” Peter said.

 

“Goodnight,” Shuri replied.

 

After a few moments, Shuri spoke again.

 

“Hey, Peter?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”


	4. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! uwu

It was June 10th. Her day, or at least, partially, there was another day, June 29th. It was also Peter’s. Peter has many days in Pride Month, the 10th, the 14th, and the 28th.

 

Shuri planned on coming out today. It has been a few days since the night she slept over in Peter’s room. She was ready. MJ, Ned, Peter, and May, would all be there. They were ready to support her if anything went wrong.

 

Shuri took a deep breath. She had called everybody into the living room for a “team meeting”. As she walked out into the living room, she realized everybody was already there.

 

T’challa. Okoye. Peter. Ned. MJ. May. Loki. Thor. Bruce. Tony. Rhodey. Steve. Natasha. Clint. Bucky. Sam. Wanda. Vision. Everybody. Even _Pepper_.

 

“Why were we called here?” Clint asked, eyebrow raised.

 

Her eyes drifted to Peter, Ned, MJ, and May, all sitting together on one side of the couch. MJ nodded at her, as if to say, “ _you got this._ ” Shuri smiled back.

 

“Uhm...you are probably wondering why I called you here, but I have something very important to tell you, so I need you to listen. This is going to be very hard to say, but I’ve been thinking about this for months and I know that this is who I am,”

 

Shuri paused for a moment, closing her eyes.

 

“I am Panromantic Asexual. What that means is I love all genders. Male, female, non-binary, genderfluid, whatever. I also don’t want a sexual relationship. So, there you have it. You can’t change who I am. I am Panromantic Asexual, and it feels so good to say that after all this time.”

 

She slowly opened her eyes, unclenching her fists. Shuri stared at the others. Looks of surprise and shock greeted her.

 

_Oh no. They hate me._

 

It was silent. Then…

 

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._ _Clap._

 

It was Loki. He was smiling with warmth she had never seen before. Then it was Thor, who started clapping as well. Then Peter. Then Ned and MJ. Then May. Then T’challa. Bruce. Bucky. Natasha. Wanda. Then it was _everybody._

 

Shuri smiled wide, tears streaming down her cheeks as T’challa ran over and hugged her.

 

“I was so scared you would hate me,” Shuri sobbed, hugging him back.

 

“I would never hate you for who you are. The memories that we have made over the years would never suddenly change,” T’challa replied.

 

Peter, MJ, Ned, and May rushed over and hugged them in a group hug. Loki followed with Thor at his tail.

 

“Congratulations!” Thor cheered, smiling widely.

 

The hug ended, and Peter spoke up.

 

“I want to say something too. I’m Biromantic Asexual, and I’m transgender. Female to male,” Peter announced.

 

Tony stood up and walked over, and wrapped Peter in a hug. Peter hugged back, smiling.

 

“I’m actually Bisexual. Not very surprising though,” Tony chuckled. Pepper walked over, and hugged Peter as well.

 

“Pansexual, and Genderfluid!” Loki smiled.

 

“Gay!” Thor boomed.

 

Bucky and Steve were smiling.

 

“I’m gay, and Steve is bi,” Bucky announced.

 

“I’m bi,” Bruce smiled awkwardly.

 

Wanda raised her hand, “Pansexual!”

 

Natasha smiled, “Lesbian.”

 

“Pansexual!” Sam called out.

 

”Bisexual!” Clint put up his hands.

 

“Holy shit! Who knew the Avengers were this gay!” Peter laughed, causing everybody else to chuckle.

 

“Man, makes me wonder, what about the Guardians?” Tony glanced at Peter.

 

“Guess we have to wait,” Peter shrugged.

 

“I’m sure it won’t be long, they adore you, kid,” Tony said.

 

“I’m hungry, who wants dinner?” Steve asked.

 

“Let’s just order a pizza!” Shuri called.

 

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” Peter chanted. MJ, Ned, Shuri, and Loki joined in.

 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll order some pizza,” Tony sighed.

 

“Yay!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I will be making this a series or will be making a series like this. Keep your eye out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn’t seem good or seems rushed, I wasn’t sure how to write it. I had an idea, just didn’t know how to write it, sooo...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I’ll post the second one soon!


End file.
